Death Duo
by Yuki Kurosaki
Summary: Harry Potter x Death Note crossover. Voldemort suddenly goes insane and kills himself and no one knows why. When Harry returns to school, he has a whole new attitude and some new friends. SLASH
1. Prologue Daily Profit

Summary - During an attack on Diagon Ally, on the summer before Harry's 7th year, Voldemort suddenly goes insane and kills himself. His loyal followers suddenly drop dead one by one. No one knows how or why it happened but they celebrat the end of a dark age.When Harry returns to school, he has a whole new attitude and a new friend who is the new transfer student and is very close to Harry. SLASH

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**The Death Duo**

**Prologue - Daily Profit**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**_Daily Profit Evening News_**

**_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Loses It!_**

**_You-Know-Who-Dead Along With His Most Loyal Followers!_**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

_At five thirty this afternoon, You-Know-Who and his followers managed to apparate into Diagon Alley and started to attack everyone and everything. Witches and wizards were quickly evacuated from the Alley and Aurors arrived to quickly defend the Ally and the people. You-Know-Who seems to have gotten more supporters and they began to over whelm the Aurors. It them looked like You-Know-Who would be winning until, at precisely five forty-seven p.m., You-Know-Who ordered his followers to halt their attack._

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then began to laugh hysterically and continued to do so as he cast several spells upon himself. We still do not know what kind of spells that he preformed on himself but they seem to affect his followers who became paralysed. You-Know-Who then proceeded to slit his wrist and said to himself between hysterical laughter, "The prophecy will never we fulfilled! I'll never allow some little child to kill me! Never!"_

_You-Know-Who then died at six o'clock that afternoon from blood loss and his followers, one-by-one, died from heart attacks one minute apart. It is still unknown what kind of incantation can do this sort of thing and there are several experts who are continuing their search for this incantation that rid us of this dark wizard and his followers._

_Some of the dead followers were discovered to be workers of the Ministry of Magic and among those from the Ministry was our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Another body that was found was Peter Pettigrew, thought to have been killed almost fourteen years ago by Sirius Black, who was the first ever to escape Azkaban. Amelia Bones, now the new Minister of Magic, has dismissed all charges on Mr. Black and has given ten million galleons as compensation._

_Today is a wonderful day, as it signifies as the end of the dark ages and the beginning of the new age. Today is a day of celebration and I hope that everyone will join in on the celebrations. And have a wonderful evening._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The dark haired teen chuckled as the finished reading the article. Sighing, he handed the newspaper to his older, light haired companion lying beside him. "They actually think that there is no more evil in the world." The teen giggled and cuddled against the older teen.

The other just smirked and threw the paper onto the bedside table. "Their all blind fools who can't see what's in front of them. There's so much filth left even though that mad man and his followers are gone." The older teen wrapped his arms around the younger teen.

The dark haired teen smiled up at the other. "At least there are two of us to clean up the mess." And he leaned upward for a kiss.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I don't think I'll make a good reporter…meh. I hope you all like it.

READ&REVIEW


	2. Chapter 1 Boyfriend!

YK: Another chap-

GIR: What is it?

YK: Another ch-

GIR: WHAT IS IT?

YK: ...Another chapter done for today. (If you haven't see Invader Zim then you should really see it. Gir is SO adorable!)

WOOT! Now I have a hand cramp. Anyway...Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**The Death Duo **

Chapter One - Boyfriend?!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"I don't see him anywhere, can you, Ron?" Hermione looked around the platform franticly in search of their raven haired friend.

Ron huffed angrily, "Where the bloody hell is he? He doesn't owl us or reply to our letters! He didn't even come to the Burrow or to the Order Hedquarters!"

Hermione hushed him when he mentioned the Order's hiding place then patted her friend's arm, "Maybe Dumbledore told him to stay at his relatives place since it would be safer for him." She said, trying to calm the tall redhead.

"But he could at least have owled us once during the summer." The redhead replied grupily.

Hermione sighed at her friend's grumpy mood. "Come on. Maybe Harry got here early and already has a compartment for us." She began to drag her tall friend into the train and headed towards their usual compartment. When they managed to reach the compartment they found Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, who were talking, but no sign of Harry anywhere. "Have either of you seen Harry?" The frizzy haired brunette interupted the two.

The Ravenclaw and Griffindor stopped their conversation and turned to the two Griffindors at the door. Neville shook his head, "We haven't seen him at all. Maybe he's late or in another compartment." Hermione and Ron sighed at their unsucsessful attemp to find their friend.

"Think I saw him this morning." Luna said as she stared into space.

"Where?!" Hermione and Ron asked the Ravenclaw eagerly.

Luna hummed as she thought for a while. "I think..." She paused and the two began to look more anxious. "I think it was early this morning. Around eight o'clock." She paused again and turned to look outside at the crowd of people. "Dad and I ran into him in front of the station. He was with someone."

"Probably his uncle." Ron said, "But if he was here that early, why didn't he meet us?"

"I wasn't his uncle." Luna interupted him while she began reading a strange book. (Where did that come from?)

"What do you mean it wasn't his uncle?" Hermione asked, confused, "You've never seen any of Harry's relatives so how would you know?"

Luna flipped a page and giggled at something funny. "The other person looked too young to be his uncle. They were also holding hands."

"Then he has a girlfriend! That's why he didn't contact us over the summer." Ron said, thinking he realized the reason for their friends disappearance. "They must be in a locked compartment and snogging each other right now." He began to snicker.

"I never said that it was a girl that he was with." That stopped Ron's snickering and Hermione just stared at the other girl in shock.

"So he has a boyfriend then?" Neville asked the younger Ravenclaw.

She nodded, "It seems that way. He said that his name is Light Yagami." She fliped to the next page of her book, not even looking up to see the two shocked and one amused faces of the Griffindors. "He's very nice. I think he said that he was from Japan and that he'll be a seventh year transfer student at Hogwarts."

"Really? I can't wait to meet him." Neville said.

"Well you don't need to wait any longer. I saw him and Harry just get on the train just a minute ago and," Luna looked up to the two Griffindores still at the door, "Don't you two have a prefect meeting to get to?"

The duo snapped out of their shocked state to notice that they would be late for the meeting. "If Harry comes in here, tell him to wait until we come back." She said to the other two before rushing out of the compartment, draging Ron behind her.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Hello Luna, Neville. How are you?" Harry asked as he stepped into the compartment with a taller male behind him.

Luna looked up from her stickerbook and smiled up at Harry while Neville stood and poked the male behind Harry in the chest. "You better take good care of Harry or else I'll send the Weasly twins your way."

The male nodded his head. "I would never harm a hair in Harry's little (HP: I'm not little!) head."

"Good." Neville sat back down next to Luna, leaving the other seat for Harry and his new boyfriend.

"So, I'm guessing that Luna already told you?" Harry asked as he sat and Neville nodded. "Well, let me properly introduce you guys. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Light Yagami. Light, these are two of my friends, Neville Longbottom, who's in the same house as myself, and you remember Luna."

"Of course, how could I forget such an interesting young girl." Light kissed the back of Luna's hand and she giggled. "Mr. Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Harry has told me much about you."

"Well he hasn't told us anything about you, Mr. Yagami, and you can call me Neville." Neville replied.

"Well you can call me Light." Light replied back, glad that he was making friends with Harry's closest friends. "So, what would you like to know about me?" He asked curiously.

"Tell us how you first met." Luna butted in excitedly.

"Well,"

"Hold on." Luna rummaged through her bag and pulled out a magical recorder. "Okay, go on." She said after turning on the device.

"Well," Light started again. "I attended a magical school in Japan and they've recently made a program where they would choose a few top students and send them to other magical schools around the world. This was made so that the students could learn other magics. I was sent to London to attend Hogwarts and I arrived here a month early. I bumped into Harry at a park near the hotel I was staying at." Light began to grin widely. "He looked so adorable while playing with those kids."

"I thought he was a stalker at first because he was always sitting at the bench and watching me." Harry giggled.

"Get to the good part!" Luna said impatiently.

"Well, it was a few days after I saw Harry that we finally go the chance to talk. One of the kids that Harry usually plays with decided to climb up a tree and he got stuck there."

Harry chuckled a little, "Light though it would be really impressive to climb up the tree to save the boy." He giggled. "They both ended up getting stuck half way down the tree." Harry began to laugh while Light blushed in embarassment.

"How tall was the tree?" Neville asked curiously.

Light answered since Harry was still laughing. "The tree was six stories tall and we were suck three stories up." Everyone, except Light, began to laugh out loud. Light then coughed loudly to interupt their laughing fest. "Anyway, Harry started thanking me for saving the kid and I just aked him out and before we realized it, we were a couple."

Luna awwed and began to take several pictures of the lovely couple while Neville continued to laugh silently at Light's way of impressing Harry.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

READ&REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2a Their First Encounter

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**The Death Duo **

**Chapter Two part 1 - Their First Encounter: Harry's Side**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Flashback - A month and a half ago - July 18_

_How Harry and Light really met..._

_Number 4, Privet Drive, backyard_

"Damn relatives! Damn friends! Damn Dumbledore!" Harry mumbled to himself as he roughly pulled out the weeds in his aunt garden. He was having a horrible holiday so far, his friends haven't owled him or responded to any of his letters, he couldn't get away from the house without an Order member telling him to go back to the house, and his relatives have been treating him worse then ever after finding out about Sirius's death from Dumbledore. His life officially sucks.

When Harry was done with the weeding, he began to trim the bushes when he noticed a thin, black notebook sticking out from the bushes. Harry curiously pulled out the notebook from the bush and saw the words 'Death Note' written in white on the cover. He was about the read the 'How to Use a Death Note' on the inside cover when his aunt began yelling at him to finish his chores. Harry quickly slipped the notebook into his shirt and continued with his chores, beginning to mutter about lazy aunts who couldn't do anything but make tea and spy on the neighbours.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Harry sighed as he flopped onto his bed, finally done with his chores and was now locked in his tiny room. He pulled out the notebook that he found and began reading.

"Rule one: The Human whose name is written in this note shall die. Rule two: This Note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. Rule three: If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen." (1) Harry continued to read the rest of the rules and finally finished reading and memorizing them a few hours later.

Harry sighed as he closed the book. "I wonder if this will really work." Harry said out loud to himself, "It might be for some prank or a prop."

"It's one hundred percent genuin, kid." A mysterious voice said suddenly. "Try it out if ya don't think I'm tellin' the truth."

"Who said that?" Harry said, now on guard, thinking that someone other than the Order got into his room.

The mysterious voice chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. I won't hurt ya since you got my book."

"Your book?" Harry looked around to find the source of the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Okay, okay. Geeze." A tall man appeared through Harry's wall and waved at him. "'Sup" The man had long black hair that was tied back and long bangs that covered the left half of his face only showing his eerie, silver right eye. He had long, sharp black nails and wore a dark blue shirt and black ripped pants with chains hanging all over him. The most interesting thing about he man was that he had large black wings and pale blue skin. (2) "Well then. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kuro and I am a shinigami and the last owner of that Death Note."

"A shinigami? What's that?" Harry aske the shinigami curiously.

"A shinigami is a God of Death. We kill people by writing their names in that book," He indicated to the Death Note in Harry's hands, Aand if they have any life remaining, it gets added to our lifetime."

"So you came to get this back?"

"Nope." Kuro grinned, "It belongs to you now since you were the one to pick it up."

"Then why are you here." Harry asked.

"Firstly, since I was the previous own of that Death Note, I gotta hang around with you until you either give it up to someone else, throw it away, or you die. Secondly, it got boring in my world and I heard that another shinigami dropped his own notebook in the human world for kicks so I though it would be an interesting thing to do."

"But I thought you need it to extend your lifespan."

"You don't have ta worry 'bout that, kid. I still got about three hundred years in me." Kuro grinned again and floated next to Harry. "So, what are ya gonna go with it? Kill your enemies? Your annoying relatives downstairs?"

Harry sat at his desk and began to ponder on what he would do. "Well, I do have some enemies that I have to kill but that can wait until later. And if I kill my relatives now, it would be a little suspicious." Harry began to go through the list of rules I his head. "I'd like to test this thing out first." Taking out a pen, Harry began writing in the Death Note.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Park near Privet Drive - August 2nd_

It's been two weeks since Harry gained ownership on the Death Note and he had already killed about twenty criminals in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Kuro wasn't the least bit surprised when he found out about the wizarding since he could see the wizards and witches from his world. The only thing that shocked him was finding out that Harry was The Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was currently sitting at a park bench, finally discovering where, when, and who was watching him, with the help from Kuro after bribing him with some apples, and was able to slip out of the house without the Order finding out. Harry was writing out the death of Kimberly McCray, a crazed girl who killed other girls at her school for being prettier that her, and hand the Death Note hidden behind a magazine.

Kuro hovered behind Harry, munching on an apple and reading Kimberly's death. "You know you could just wirte their name and they'll die of a heart attack. You don't need to plan out the whole death." Kuro said to Harry for the fifth time as he finished his apple.

"I know that, Kuro." Harry said as he finished writing. "But like I said before, I'll get found out like that Kira guy in Japan and I don't want to have a battle of wits with L. Besides, It's fun this way."

Kuro chuckled. "Your pretty smart and cunning, you know. I'd never suspect it with your looks."

Harry smiled up at the shinigami, "Well, it's always good to have a mask or two."

"But then no one would know who you really are inside." A voice said, startling Harry. The guy chuckled as Harry glared at him. "I'm sorry, was I interupting your conversation with you imaginary friend?"

Harry glared at the tall brunette as he sat next to him on the bench. "You know, it's rude to listen to someone else's conversation, pervert."

"Pervert?" The older teen looked down at Harry. "What makes you think that I'm a pervert?"

"Well, I would have called you a stalker but you never follow me, you just stare at me and that is what perverts do."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you." He bowed slightly to Harry. "You just seemed very interesting."

"Oh? And what is so interesting about me that would make you want to stare at me, Mr. Kira." Harry asked with a grin.

The older teen stared at Harry, "And what would make you think that I'm the killer Kira?"

"Well, not a lot of people here know about Kira, you keep glancing behind me like your expecting to see someone, you also tilt your head to the right a little like your listening to someone else, and you have a Death Note with you." Harry indicated to the black notebook that was peeking out from inside the book the older teen was holding."

The older teen looked down at Harry, surprised," How did you know that it was the Death Note?"

"I didn't, you just told me." Harry smirked. "And that just confirms that you are Kira."

Again, the older teen stared at Harry in suprise then chuckled. "I can't believe that I was outwitted by a twelve year old."

"I'm sixteen years old!" Harry huffed angrily.

The older teen held back a luagh. "My apologies." He pulled out his Death Note and held it out towards Harry. "I'm Light Yagami. Owner of the Death Note once belonging to the Shinigami Ryuki. I am also known as Kira. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry grinned and pulled out his Death Note, holding it out to Light who held it like they were shaking hands. Harry held onto Light's and introduced himself, "I'm Harry Potter. Owner of the Death Note once belonging to the Shinigami Kuro. Kira, that's an interesting nickname you have. I should get one myself. I know! My nickname is..."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

(1) If you want the list of rules, you can find it here (just take out the spaces): http://en. RulesoftheDeathNote

(2) I know that my discription of him doesn't sound like what a shinigami would look like but it's my fic so that's what he looks like.

READ&REVIEW


End file.
